Sensors are commonly used to sense various parameters in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, as well as many other applications. In some applications, it may be desirable to replace the sensors periodically or at other times. Particularly in these applications, the cost of such sensors can be important.